Recently, organic light emitting displays (OLEDs), because of simple structures, excellent brightness, and significant advantages, have gradually become substitutes of liquid crystalline displays (LCDs) which are the mainstream on the market at present.
However, the organic light emitting displays utilize light-emitting components composed of organic material as displaying light-emitting sources. Thereby, when preparing the organic light emitting displays, it has stringent requirements for water vapor isolation extent of preparing environments and using places. If water vapor contacts the organic light-emitting components, cathodes of the light-emitting components will be oxidized, which makes the light-emitting components lose display function, and thus the quality of products will be reduced.
Therefore, the organic light-emitting components need to be packaged by material having lower water vapor penetrating rate, so that the organic light-emitting components are isolated from water vapor in external environment, and thereby the quality of products can be improved.